shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 20
Previous: Padrino Part 19 It was hopeless. Vice Admiral Rise was slumped over, bruised, battered, and sweating to the bone. Blood dripped from her nose, and her arm felt like it had a slight crack in her arm bone. The other Marines were pushing back, and there were only a few others left, and they were trapped like she was. They were defeated, and she had to live with that shame for the rest of her life, but she would not be taken alive. She stood there in front of Jolly D. Chris, and Catman Rinji, and she proved to be no match to her shame. Though she held her own, that was all she could do. Rinji: 'That's enough, Rise, you gave us a chance to surrender, now we will give you the same courtesy. Leave, and call off the chase for me and my crew. Your forces are destroyed, and you're out matched. Leave. '''Rise: '''Who are you to tell me what I should do! I will never surrender to the likes of y-- ''From behind her, Rise was knocked unconscious by a figure behind her. Rinji's and Chris's eyes widened as there stood four black-suited, white masked figures in a row, one of them held Rise by the back of her coat and then dropped her. On either side of them, there stood Gonzo Lee and Juuri, obviously escaped from the dungeons of Snowbeard's ship. '''Snowbeard: What is the meaning of this?! How did these two escape?! Ami: My lord! out of the below deck The dungeon guards have been slain! Snowbeard: Bastards! Men! Ch- Rinji: 'Captain Snowbeard, if I may, you must continue looking for your daughter! We will handle them, and we will join you on your search when we are done. ''Snowbeard stood there, his crew was ready to pounce on these new men in an instant. Then he looked to the sunset that was just halfway under the horizon. It would be dark in just a few hours, and that was going to make it much more difficult for them to search. He nodded toward Rinji, and then motioned for his crew to hold their ground. '''Snowbeard: '''Weigh anchor, prepare to sail, immediately! ''As the White Blade Pirates complied with the order, The Tiger-Stripe Pirates and the Jolly Pirates stood before the six new foes. The one that stood out from all of them was the six foot nine beat of a man in the middle of them. He had a natural bulk to him that made him just as thick as Hanuman. Just by the look of their poised silence, they looked quite formidable. '' ''Jolly D. Hope, Chris's cousin stood on the Jolly MK II and gawked over the ship's railing. A bead of sweat crept down her forehead over the bridge of her nose. That was when she saw Juuri look over at her, and leer at her, a very creepy smile going across his face. This caused her to hide behind the ship's railing. '' '''Rinji: So... I take it you are the ones responsible for this mass hysteria across the city. I will have you know that you will answer for these deeds, and you will pay for them with your blood. his fist in front of them. Chris: Whispered You got a plan, Rinji? Rinji: Not even a small one. I don't suppose I even need to ask you. Chris: Haven't the foggiest. Rinji: Yeah, we have them out numbered. That should be-- One of the four men in white masks brought out a small metal box in the palm of his hand, and pressed the button, making it light up red. That was when a very large, metal tail came from the sea and began to drill its sharp tip. All eyes were on it as it came straight for the ship fast. Timber: Timber Technique! to the edge of the ship Electro-lock! both of his hands forward to shoot out a large barrage of electric jolts that grasped onto the metal tail and held it in stasis Alright I got it, nowsomeonegoatitandhititquickIcan'tholditforever! spoke faster than any normal human being Sakura: 'Washi Higyou an flying eagle made of pure energy straight for the tail, which knocked it straight back and under the water. ''All of the Jolly Pirates went on their guard. '''Rinji: Neko Neko no Koushen! lifted himself six inches off of the ground and then sped straight for a random white-faced intruder. who extended his mechanical arm, and went straight for Rinji's head with the fist. Rinji evaporated in a puff of purple smoke. Before Juuri could attack Rinji from his flank, a bladed energy attack came from the side and stopped him in his tracks. Usagi: ItoryuuIai: Narabi! barely missed him, but went in for another slice which he blocked and back flipped away from her. Juuri: straight back at her as he hit the ground. Hissatsu! Inodageki!!! in a circle before using all of the momentum on just one fierce horizontal strike. Usagi held her sword upward in which to block and their swords made the loudest clash that rang out through the ship. Juuri's face was that of awe as he found that her sword did not even give an inch from the sheer power of his attack. Usagi: Itoryuu: Rakugaki! sword swiped all over in rapid succession, from the top to the bottom, from side to diagonal, and then her blade batted at his to swing it wide open. Itoryuu: Coisuji! energy blared at Juuri with her blade swinging downward, his gut seemed to implode as he was pushed straight back and over the ship's railing. She took a moment to gather herself and catch her breath. as she shook her wrist. That solid block she did almost sprained her wrist completely, as his attacks were no joke. '' '''Usagi:' Hope you're not a fruit user. ---- Even when Rinji turned into his vapor form, the mechanical white-mask still smashed his metal fist into him, the metal painted with haki, and knocked Rinji into his solid form. He got back up just in time to see the monstrously large man-machine thing come at him with a band saw on his hand! He narrowly escaped getting chopped by the blade and then thrust both of his fists forward. Rinji: Rinji Shogekiha!!! a great wave of force, Rinji concentrated his energy into a gigantic shockwave that rattled the tincan of a man, even going so far as to blow the front part of his suit and mask off. There the thing stood, it was just a simple, metal face with two small holes where the eyes were supposed to be and six holes drilled where the mouth was supposed to be. Beyond that it was a smooth, shiney steel exterior. '' '''Rinji:' What the- what the hell is that? Machine: I am KAR-2099 spoke with a robotic voice, the holes along its mouth lighting up Greetings. Rinji looked with very white eyes at the very massive robotic thing that stood in a torn black suit with a ripped up white tie. Machine: '''Please lie still in that position while I commence Operation 6.1.3.2.50, extermination. ''Rinji began to wonder how a robot (or android?) could produce haki energy, but none of that mattered when KAR unsheathed long knife blades from his fingertips, and then pointed all of them toward Rinji. He fired, and Rinji acted fast, lunging toward the hand head-on. '' '''Rinji: You call those claws!!!?? Busoshoku! Rinji Tsume! painted his claws in haki, and slashed straight through the hand, but while he was concentrated on that, the bot came up beside him on jets located on the back of his ankles. Without a second to lose, KAR's other hand extended into a haki-painted hammer once again, this time smashing into Rinji's face. There was a white pain in his cheek, and his vision completely blanked for a moment. The only thing he could feel was a faint pain as he hit the ship's deck, and hard. KAR did not stop, still, and came straight onto Rinji with another long-blade claw attack that sliced Rinji straight in the chest, drawing a large amount of blood. '' ''There was a great silence then. Rinji could only see flashes, pictures of his surroundings. The first was Usagi running toward him, and yelling something with her blade drawn. Then there was Chris, his head turning to Rinji, seeing his current position. The sheer terror that crossed his face actually surprised Rinji in that moment, he also began to yell and run toward Rinji as well. At that moment, he was so dazed, he didn't remember what exactly was going on, only that he was in some kind of trouble. That was when he saw the image of KAR, and the band-saw coming out again. It was mere inches away from his face. That was when he knew that he was done for. In that instant, he could do nothing, he was spent, and his limbs could seldom move that fast in the first place. In that instant, a very large grin crossed his face. Rinji: 'Mewhahaahahahahaha-- '????: Nekogenpo: -- Time stopped. There stood Jiro directly beside the bot in front of Rinji. One of his hands held the band-saw handle to prevent it from moving. The other hand pointed directly toward KAR's face, point blank. Jiro: '.....Myaku. ''A catastrophic combustion happened. KAR's face was split directly in two, and his body burst apart right down to the nuts and bolts that held him together. What was left was a brain in a jar that burst apart, and miscellaneous human-looking bones in the rubble pile. '' ''Jiro stood with the band-saw and handle in his hand. He dropped it, and then looked at Rinji, pushing up his green sunglasses closer to cover his eyes. His blond fur almost reflected in the sun as a saving grace, and his blue, sleek-looking electric guitar was strapped to his back. ''All of the fighting stopped. All eyes turned toward this new Nekojin. All eyes widened at the sight of yet another walking, talking Catman. '' '''Rinji: Oh. Hey, Jiro. Jiro: You look well. Here lent a hand in picking Rinji up to his feet. You alright? Rinji: Yeah, just need to catch my breath. And hope he didn't knock out any of my teeth. Jiro: Hehehe, you haven't changed a bit. Come on, let's kick these other asses real fast. Then we'll catch up. '''Rinji: '''Yeah, I'm good now rolled up his sleeve. Padrino Part 21 Category:Stories Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:Collaboration Category:The Other Side